Aqua Teen Hunger Force: PokeMix
by Jesse Shearer
Summary: A set of resulting antics from the combination of ATHF and Pokemon. Dr. Weird approved.


Warp Power Studios and Theaters Presents A J. Michael Shearer "List of Evil" Production:  
  
It was a typical stormy night at Dr. Weird's lab on the South Jersey Shore. The mad scientist was about to reveal his latest creation to his one lab assistant.  
"Gentlemen! My latest creation!" Weird proclaimed. "Two people more pathetic than I am!"  
The huge metal door rose to reveal a young couple that looked a lot like Pokemon's Team Rocket, as well as what appeared to be a cat standing on two legs.  
"And their cat, too!" Weird exclaimed once the door had risen.  
"Woah, he actually got one right," the lab assistant remarked.  
  
Aqua Teen Hunger Force: PokeMix --by Jesse Shearer  
  
In the front room of the Aqua Teens' house, Meatwad was sitting in the chair and watching television. He was really into whatever show he was watching.  
"Yeah, you go, boy. Catch yourself that dad-gummed monster," Meatwad said as he raised a tentacle. As he spoke, Frylock entered the room.  
"Are you still watching that stupid monster collecting cartoon, Meatwad?" Frylock asked.  
"You know I am, Frylock," Meatwad replied. "You oughtta watch with me. It's cool."  
"I'd rather not. That stuff'll rot your brain," Frylock explained. "Why don't you go outside and play?"  
"Can't I finish this episode first?" Meatwad protested.  
"But you already saw this one," Frylock said. "See, the kid in the hat already has that monster, and he beat up those two other people."  
"Yeah, but this is different. The other one was the metal club season, this one's the fruit club," Meatwad explained. "It's... it's... different somehow. Don't know how, but it is. All I know is that Shake hasn't been bothering me the past couple days."  
"Yeah, hey, that reminds me. Where is Shake, anyway?" Frylock asked. As he spoke, Picachu walked past the house, unnoticed by either of its occupants.  
"Haven't seen him," Meatwad answered. "Said something about going over to Carl's place and hasn't come back."  
"What could he be up to?" Frylock mused. Just then, there was a large explosion that came from in front of Carl's house.  
"I'd better go see what that explosion was," Frylock said.  
"Wait for me, I wanna come too," Meatwad commented.  
Upon arriving on Carl's property, they saw Picachu standing next to the transmission, axels and wheels from Carl's car, with the rest of it nowhere in sight.  
"This thing must have blown the chassis and engine right off Carl's car," Frylock speculated.  
"Aw, that's just an electrorat," Meatwad said. "It can't blow things up."  
"It can if it ignites something explosive somehow," Frylock explained, somewhat annoyed. Just then, Carl approached on foot with a load of groceries.  
"Oh my god, my car!" Carl exclaimed when he saw what had happened. "And just what the hell is that thing supposed to be, there?"  
"According to Meatwad, it's an electrorat," Frylock explained. "Apparently, it sparked the gas tank on your car and what you see here is all that's left."  
"That don't make no sense," Meatwad said. "Electrorats don't do things like that."  
"This one does," Shake said, as he approached from Carl's house. "It was pretty funny, too. You should have seen it."  
"What exactly did it do?" Frylock asked.  
"The thing there took one look at the car, then shot out this lightning bolt and that was it for most of the car," Shake explained. "It was absolutely hilarious."  
"What were you doing in my house, anyway?" Carl inquired, sounding somewhat irritated.  
"I was just showing a couple magazine collectors your stash," Shake told him. "I think they'd be willing to buy it from you. Fifty bucks for the whole thing or something."  
"Hey, now, that's private property there," Carl said. "I told youse not to be going in there without my permission."  
"Aw, come on, Carl, this is real money we're taking about here," Shake said.  
"They still in there?" Carl asked.  
"Hey, yeah," Shake remembered, as he turned to face the house. "Stick your heads out here folks, and say hello to your supplier!"  
Jessie and James stuck their heads out the top window of Carl's house to see what was going on. Meatwad recognized them almost instantly.  
"Those guys seem familiar somehow," Meatwad commented.  
"Hello," Jessie shouted down.  
"Hey, look, they've found Picachu," James pointed out. "Should we do it?"  
"What do you think?" Jessie retorted.  
"Prepare for centerfold trouble!" James proclaimed.  
"And make it a double issue, as well," Jessie followed.  
"Aw, just shut the hell up and tell us who you are," Carl complained.  
"They aint no magazine buyers, Carl," Meatwad said. "They're just a couple miserable failures of screwups."  
"You let screwups in my house, Shake?" Carl asked angrily.  
"They said they had money," Shake answered  
"I oughta kick your ass," Carl said with a snarl. Picachu conveniently hit Shake with a lightning attack that knocked Shake into the woods, albeit lying on his back, unconscious.  
"Now there's something you don't see every day," Frylock commented.  
"Serves him right, though," Carl said. "Now, how we gonna get those other losers out of my house?" "This little guy can blast them out," Meatwad suggested.  
"Let's not be hasty, Meatwad," Frylock said. "This is Carl's house we're talking about, after all. Let's try to talk them out first."  
"Eh, worth a shot," Carl agreed. Frylock somehow produced a bullhorn from amongst his fries so he could speak with the invaders more easily.  
"Attention trespassers! You are on private property! Please leave now!" Frylock commanded by way of the bullhorn.  
"We're not leaving!" James replied. "Not after the things you've said about us!"  
"Yeah, we're Team Rocket and we don't take that kind of guff..." Jessie agreed, beginning a tirade.  
"Aw, hell, she's not gonna shut up, is she?" Frylock asked as Jessie ranted in the background.  
"Not for a long time," Meatwad confirmed. "Can we blast them out now?"  
"I suppose we'd better," Frylock agreed.  
"Do your thing there, little buddy," Carl said to Picachu, who hit the couple in the house with another lightning attack that effectively blasted them out.  
"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Jessie and James exclaimed as they were blown into the woods, where they wound up landing face first on Shake, who had barely regained consciousness before getting clobbered again.  
Things weren't going much more smoothly back at Carl's house, as there was a big hole in the roof as a result of Team Rocket's forceful removal.  
"My car's wrecked and now there's a big hole in my frickkin' roof, too!" Carl shouted in frustration.  
"Uh, we'd better be going now, right, Meatwad?" Frylock suggested.  
  
The End. 


End file.
